1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved plug of the type having a fuse therein and, more particularly, to a plug having an improved arrangement for accommodating a fuse.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,639 to Henderson discloses an electric plug for accommodating two fuses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,269 to Urani et al. discloses a fuse holder for receiving a fuse. Both patents have limited application as they are different from typical plugs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,877 to Ahroni and U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,818 to Applicant both disclose a typical plug having a fuse received therein. A common disadvantage of both patents is that the fuse casing includes two half casing pieces which results in a complicated structure and thus is troublesome to manufacture and assemble. The present invention is intended to provide an improved design which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.